I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device and method to slowly release microorganisms into a body of fluid surrounding a major portion of the device. More particularly, this invention relates to a floating dispenser having microorganisms suspended in a gel within the dispenser, wherein the microorganisms multiply within the dispenser and slowly release into the outer body of fluid from a lower portion of the dispenser. A media contained within the dispenser provides a growth medium for the microorganisms within the dispenser.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
Over the years, microorganisms have been found useful in consuming undesirable matter such as algae, sludge, and the like. Generally, the microorganisms break down the undesirable matter into other more desirable chemical components. In order to maximize the effectiveness of the microorganisms, the microorganisms are slowly delivered into contact with the undesirable matter. When treating runoff ponds, holding ponds, lakes, etc., an anaerobic bacteria may be utilized to, in essence, feed off the algae and other biological matter suspended in the water.
Moller et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,687 describes an apparatus for culturing and delivering microbes for waste treatment in a flow system. Moller et al. utilizes solid microbial matter and nutrients in solid or gel form. The apparatus described by Moller et al. includes a complex two chamber system, requiring an electrical oxygen pump, valves, and other mechanical parts. These components add to the cost of the culturing and delivery system and further add to the complexity of the apparatus. Hence there is a need for an economical culturing and delivery device having a reduced number of parts. The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages.